1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method and apparatus for regulating power and more particularly to a method and apparatus for regulating electrical power for a pulse load.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, a switching regulator (SR) is provided to supply power for a continual load with occasional high demand, pulse loads. Examples of devices that present a continual load with occasional pulse loads include a periodically-controlled stepper motor and its control logic when operated from the same power supply. Another application is related to the control of large DC contacts which demand a high initial current and low hold current.
In a power supply configured to receive and provide a 10V input, 5V output, with a continuous load of 1 A and a pulse load duration of 2 ms and pulse load of 10 A may be required. However, such an SR is impracticable because, due to the relative long pulse load of 2 ms, the SR would have to be dimensioned for the pulse load of 10 A. Energy storage devices would be much too large and costly to provide the pulse load. On the other hand, a linear regulator (LR) cannot be considered since the efficiency would be less than 50% and high heat losses would accrue.